Paper Mario: Color Splash RECUT/Chapter 2
This is a story plotline of''' Chapter 2 of the game, "Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT*". Pre-Chapter 2: Mario and friends’ exhilarating red ride ends when the Crimson Grand Paint Star lands in its spot in Port Prisma’s fountain. Huey, relieved, thanks Mario and Edwin for their help. As the two reply, though, the Crimson Grand Paint Star (Crimson for short) also thanks them. Of course, this startles the good guys, even Huey. In mere seconds, Edwin correctly guesses that Crimson is speaking inside their minds, a query that Crimson confirms. To assist the team, Crimson “paints” the memory of just how the Grand Paint Stars were removed from their resting place… A few days ago, two individuals loom above the fearful Grand Paint Stars- Bowser Jr and a sad Mottley the clown. A moustached Sleeping Boo looks surprised as, somehow, Bowser Jr is able to send the Grand Paint Stars FLYING from their resting spots, launching Crimson last! As Crimson is violently rocketed, Red Mini-Paint Stars leave his body. …and the memory ends. Huey is horrified at what he see, yet glad they now know what happened to the other Grand Paint Stars. Meanwhile, Edwin is freaked out of his mind how Bowser Jr effortlessly flung the Stars. Crimson is saddened, as their separation prevents the Grand Paint Stars from supplying the fountain and Prism Island with paint. Despite this, Crimson is still optimistic, giving Mario an Artifact-Up Slot to equip more/stronger Artifacts with. As the team wonders if they’re ready for the road ahead, who should appear on the roof nearby but Bowser Jr and Motley. Bowser Jr brags that he found something cool some time ago, and wants to return to “that other world”. However, the Prince on the Roof isn’t exactly excited to have Motley tagging along, depressing the meek clown. With that admittedly pointless appearance, Junior and Motley leave via a nearby airship. Upon the villains’ departure, Princess Peach and Toadsworth rush in. Toadsworth is weirded out with Junior’s part in the Prism Island incident, while Peach has a feeling there’s something going on with Bowser’s son. On a hunch, Peach decides to go after Junior, despite Toadsworth’s concerns regarding his own usefulness and Huey’s advice. Peach just retorts she’ll protect both Toadsworth and herself, before rushing off. Toadsworth bids Mario and Huey good luck, is introduced to Edwin, and rushes after Peach. Edwin regrets not informing Peach and Toadsworth about the Musketeers, but Huey is sure they’ll figure it out. With this, Mario, Huey and Edwin partake in a series of high fives, belly flops and body slams to boost team morale. Chapter 2-1: A Chunky Reunion ''"Mario and Friends have now learned of their purpose for coming to Prism Island: To recover the Mini and Big Paint Stars and save Prism Island from Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. But as Princess Peach embarks on a a secret mission by herself, would Mario and his friends get all of the Paint Stars back?"'' A new horizon and the Scarlet Gate mark the next major leg of Mario’s Prism Island quest. Seeing the Gate repainted excites Huey greatly, as it demonstrates what a Grand Paint Star can do. This excitement is followed immediately by difficulties opening the actual gate. Our heroes, crestfallen, almost consider turning back to ask the Rescue Squad for help, until someone offers to open the gate by force. Mario, recognizing the voice, turns with Edwin and Huey. To his surprise and their confusion, both O’Chunks and Nastasia approach, much more rounded than usual. Given Mario’s history with O’Chunks, Nastasia swoops in like a bat to make the reunion less awkward. Huey asks what O’Chunks and Nastasia are even doing on Prism Island. With this question, O’Chunks responds that Nastasia has been going in and out of depression ever since her and O’Chunks’ boss, Count Bleck, wedded and eloped with Bleck’s “lady friend”. A friend in a place called Flipside recommended to O’Chunks that he and Nastasia head to Prism Island for vacation. Despite this, O’Chunks sees Prism Island has had better days. As Edwin sympathizes with the two ex-baddies, O’Chunks lifts the gate up. Calling to Nastasia, the two ex-baddies head through the gate. After a bit, Mario and friends follow suit. Beyond the scarlet gate is a wooded area. Seeing a Shy Guy in front of them, Huey informs Mario that with every Grand Paint Star he rescues, his First Strikes increase in power. When Mario tests this out on the Shy Guy, sure enough, it perishes in one hit without it able to call friends for extended combat. Within this first area, Mario comes across a gap with several poles and moving spikes. Using Edwin, Mario carefully moves from one pole to the next while avoiding punctures. It’s not just the inanimate spikes that are a problem either. Spinies themselves reside in this wooded area, as well as some Bald Clefts. Mario’s masterful acrobatics yield him safe passage across the pit. This display of victory is darkened by the sky darkening. Edwin is antsy about how quiet it is, while Huey goes on about eggshell and flat paints. Suddenly, a strange Banzai Bill flies in from the sky. When it lands, it explodes dark paint. Edwin jumps in shock, and the situation is made worse when Huey realizes O’Chunks and Nastasia are up ahead. Beyond the gate is a huge wooded area with several Boosketeers and strange feline-wolves, Lepbellers. While the Lepbellers are kind of absent minded, their bells alert other Musketeers except other Lepbellers if they’re in danger. Mario and friends come to understand the importance of KOing Lepbellers first. Also in that wooded area, while most of the trees are a normal green, one is emitting a red glow. Hitting this tree reveals another of the King’s Unfurl Blocks, allowing Mario to Unfurl a bridge further. On the other side of the cliff are O’Chunks and Nastasia, flabbergasted beyond belief. O’Chunks is edgy, while Nastasia is having flashbacks of some kind. O’Chunks asks Mario if he can take a peek, as he admits cleaning block spots isn’t his or Nastasia’ s profession. Within the next area is a logging cabin, a lake, and Huey smelling some nasty paint. On the cliff up ahead, the team sees the path to the impact site. Mario, Edwin and Huey resolve to shake a leg up to the cliff. The direct approach up the ramp doesn’t work, however, as it jump falls down, irritating Edwin. All that setback accomplishes is encourage Mario to check out the logging cabin instead. It’s difficult when logs keep coming down the only ramp up, though. With some attrition, the team climb the whole way and get their revenge on the five Shy Guys responsible. While there, Mario also restores color to a male Memphawk and female Toadette. Though the Memphawk generally isn’t happy with the Shy Guy’s shenanigans, the female Toadette mentions she had a nightmare about someone who took over the log factory. It’s the name of the perpetrator that takes Mario by surprise, as it’s one Mario was never expecting to hear again in his lifetime- Wart. Spooked by the sudden return of an old unfriendly name, Mario shakes it off by heading down the ramp. With Edwin’s suction, Mario is able to pull a platform towards the team peacefully, then pull themselves towards a faraway islet with a warp pipe up the cliff. Our trio finally arrive! …at blackened hills. Huey is in full-on panic mode, while Edwin is disgusted at what he knows the Koopalings had to have been behind. Mario, assuming the black paint just has an odor problem, tries to simply walk through it. Tsk. Big mistake. For their lack of self-preservation, Mario and Edwin are knocked aback, with Mario taking the worst of the black paint’s poison. Huey is remorseful for not warning his friends of the black paint’s toxicity level. To make this right, however, Huey makes an odd request of Mario and Edwin- they must close their eyes. While Mario and Edwin are a little suspicious of Huey’s request, they trust their new friend in the end and agree. As Mario and Edwin see a different kind of darkness, they hear a strange void suction sound. Huey finally tells the two they can open their eyes. Edwin is the first to do it, followed by Mario. True to Huey’s word, the landscape is normal. However, for a very brief second, Edwin sees Huey clutching his stomach. Edwin shows concern for Huey, but Huey insists this is normal and to NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN. This unusual event is followed by some good news- a Yellow Mini-Paint Star on a nearby cliff. They also find a sign near an Unfurl marked bridge with easy instructions- to “hit this”. Taking a large turnaround on the opposite cliffs and falling down a hole, Mario eventually finds another Unfurl Block. Hurrying back to the bridge with unfurl power, Mario thwacks the bridge. The bridge Unfurls… incompletely, falling into the depths below for savages, animals, and man-eating lawyers to feast on. Mario is perplexed by this, given what the sign instructed. Even Huey’s best guess is they didn’t read the sign carefully enough. Mario mulls over this puzzle for quite a while, until he notices something- the sign says “this”, not “this bridge”. Realizing what must be done, Mario hurries back with Unfurl power and hits the sign itself. Mario’s instinct pays off, as the sign itself transforms. Edwin...just laughs at this, as he admits it’s actually pretty clever. With one more use of Cut-Out, Mario makes it to and hits the Yellow Mini-Paint Star, unlocking a path to Chateau Chanterelle. Despite the area’s name, Chateau Chanterelle looks more like a farm than anything fancy to the team. A nearby Memphawk girl explains the Chateau to be the retreat of Orion, the former Yellow Rescue leader. Inside the nearby house is a Memphawk with strangely Mario-like clothing. There’s a very good reason for this- the Memphawk Mario is a huge mega-fan of the plumber, even seeing him take on Prism Island’s strongest fighter in the Glitz Pit years ago. The Memphawk introduces himself as Louis, as he recounts his dad, Orion, being interested in old things. When Huey explains he and the others need to talk to Mario, Louis explains Orion went on a walk with someone named Princess into Mondo Woods. However, they’ve been gone a little too long. Hearing his plight, Mario AKA The Great Gonzales agrees to search for Orion. Exiting out the back, Mario meets with a young Brustache employee of Orion’s who finds his caretaking of Princess demeaning. This, in turn, reveals Princess is Orion’s pet, which Mario guesses is the Chain Chomp they saw in the pictures within the house. Mario pokes around the farm house. At one point, he opens up a barn revealing a Big Oink Artifact. As soon as the seemingly inanimate swine sees Mario, it busts an oink and breakdances, before exploding into a ton of coins. Though Edwin is excited for all the cash, he’s also weirded out by the breakdancing. Huey explains that the King was always particular in the “character” he applied to his Artifacts and Things. Atop the same barn is a Double Mini-Paint Star, in Orange and Green colors. Shifting the barn doors around and using Cut-Out allow Mario to reach the star, unlocking Marmalade Valley and Mondo Woods. Though Louis’ worries incline the team to head to Mondo Woods, Mario decides to skirt his responsibilities one time and check out Marmalade Valley first. Within the valley, several Memphawks and Lakitus are excavating something they just found. Also in the area is a Toad near a train, Chugga T. Like Louis to Mario, Chugga T is a big fan of the Sunset Express’ Royal Engine, sad at its scheduled decommissioning. Mario and co want to head deeper into the valley, but the nearby female Memphawk guard asserts it to be off limits without another permit. She points out the crew has had enough problems keeping the Musketeers out of Marmalade Valley, but supposes they could enter…if they had a permit from Orion. Before Edwin lets slip he works for the Musketeers, Huey makes a masterful save by claiming he smells the musk of a Paint Star in the valley. As they leave, Edwin admonishes Huey for cutting him off. Huey clears up this accusation by pointing out if Edwin had finished speaking, the team wouldn’t be allowed in even with a permit. Blushing at his mistake and Huey’s save, Edwin thanks the bucket, to which Huey states he’d do anything for his friends. Now knowing they really do need to head to Mondo Woods, Mario and co. head there ASAP without honey. Unlike Chateau Chanterelle, the woods live up to their name as Huey and friends come to take in with the appearance of a huge Rebazy Dayzee. The local Toads of various ages and genders assure the trio that Orion and Princess did pass by. A little near the heart of the woods, Mario and friends find a huge, colorless coin. Edwin is frothing at the mouth to claim the coin for himself, but Huey points out the colorlessness ruining the coin’s value. Huey claims the team is rich in friendship- however, Edwin only half-heartedly agrees. It’s not exactly a smooth trip through all this, as all the enemies Mario faces in Mondo Woods seem to mostly reside here. Between the banana wielding Monkhaira throwing stale bananas, or previously Rougeport Pit exclusive arachnid Arantula just being creepy, any friendly face would be a breath of relief for the plumber. A while later, the gang reach a thin bridge with another huge Rebazy Dayzee under it. Before crossing it, Huey feels like the gang’s being watched. Someone confirms their theory, as on the other side of the bridge is the friendly face Mario was hoping for- literally a face, with a top hat. A green cat body with red stripes joins the face shortly after. Edwin is shocked at the strange smiling cat. Huey, meanwhile, has a brainfart as he believes the cat made everything in the woods big, INCLUDING HIS VOICE. The weird tophatted cat, Catguru, shoots down this theory, presenting himself as a mere visitor to Prism Island along an unseen smaller friend. Catguru keeps speaking in weird reverse speech where the second part of his sentence or the second sentence altogether is the opposite of his first. In between seeming metaphors to looking for exotic Mushrooms or not seeking large Flowers, Catguru infers he saw Orion and Princess pass by. Eventually, Catguru leaves body first, then face and hat. In the next area, Mario finds an old brown Memphawk trapped on top a large block. After Edwin and Huey make small chitchat with the bird, the brown Memphawk admits he is Orion. Unfortunately, he’s distressed, as Princess has gone missing. Taking a look at a broken chain, Orion prays Princess is alright. Huey is sympathetic, but he bluntly states the team’s busy looking for the Paint Stars. Showing a little more tact, Edwin points out the possibility that Princess might have just gone home, as a friend of his (Aace, which Edwin stops himself from saying) gave advise that’s what pets usually do. Hearing this instantly relieves Orion, as he remembers “Chanterelle” did tell him this long ago. Orion then hurries home, to Edwin’s own relief and Huey’s concern. Fortune smiles even more for the two partners, as there’s a coin a little to the right of where Orion was sobbing. This single coin leads to more coins, then a Green Mini-Paint Star to the deeper Sacred Forest. 'Chapter 2-2: Super Wario Bros. ' ''"Insert Story Summary Text Here"'' Mario decides to stay focused on the task that needs to be done this time and head straight back for the Chateau. Before they can re-enter, however, the three hear Marirana, Suebelle and Keirf approaching. While Keirf is being an airhead and Marirana is indulging the lobster-eel, Suebelle is growing more and more agitated. Edwin, feeling in the blues for Marirana showing Keirf attention earlier, suddenly becomes too sad to meet Marirana again. Marirana and Suebelle’s hopes of meeting the famous Toad songstress, Chanterelle, are dashed when the Memphawk girl reveals the story of the Chateau’s name. Namely, the “Chanterelle” it’s named after isn’t the songstress nor the color, but Orion’s former fighting partner. The Memphawk girl tries to assuage the situation by admitting many tourists had made the Chanterelle mistake before. Sadly, this turns out to be a breaking point for Suebelle. Suebelle is mad at Marirana for not checking this beforehand- the first time she’s outright insulted her sister. That’s to say nothing of Suebelle’s extreme intolerance towards Keirf’s ditziness, causing the Sosorrisurf to skedaddle away as fast as his lobster legs can carry him. Marirana and Suebelle get into an argument. It ends badly for Marirana, as not only does she learn Suebelle feels Mari isn’t paying attention- Suebelle reveals she doesn’t even believe in their own message of not limiting themselves. Marirana’s appeal for the sad Edwin to side with her only makes the situation worse, as Huey explains Edwin’s unusual mood change- something even Huey doesn’t understand- as occurring when Marirana first showed Keirf more attention. Marirana points out she does that with everyone, causing Edwin to ask if she really meant it. For once, Marirana doesn’t answer, causing Suebelle to just walk away and Marirana to give chase. Louis is concerned about what he heard outside, but Edwin tries to downplay it. Louis tries to push the subject, but Huey looks at the Memphawk fanboy and, as calmly as he can, convinces the bird to change the subject. Louis reveals that Orion is back- but not Princess. Before Mario heads out the back door, Louis seems to want to ask Mario something else, but he chickens out. Near the shelter for Princess, Orion is sobbing once again for his pet. Huey, now knowing what must be done, decides to help Orion after all. Orion decides to cut the crud and just give the gang the permit needed to enter deeper into Marmalade Valley. As quick as a quill, Mario and his crew return to Marmalade Valley with the permit, cutting off the Memphawk woman’s assumed repeat of a speech. While the woman is assuaged, she still emphasizes the gang show extreme caution around the site, as well as the number of earthquakes. Edwin wants to “retrieve” some fossils, but Huey reminds Edwin that the gang’s here for a Paint Star. Higher above, Mario and friends enter into a cave within the valley. Upon entering, a small earthquake occurs, startling Edwin and Huey. Even a lack of earthquakes, Mario and friends come across a cliff they simply cannot climb. There’s no soft poles to suck onto, nor are there any patterns in the wall that would work with Cut-Out. Adding insult to injury, while a hidden passage within the back wall leads up the cliff, there’s no weak spot at that point to Hammer upon. Regardless, our three heroes are stumped. Just as Huey suggests looking for another path, though, Louis enters the cave. Admitting the site wasn’t made with other species in mind, Louis explains the Memphawks usually help visitors up the cliffs. Louis even remembers his dad helped some old guy up before walking Princess. It’s Louis’ other confession that’s juicy- the Memphawk fanboy wants to travel with Mario while the plumber is on Prism Island. As Huey and Edwin see little to no reason to reject Louis, Mario accepts. Ecstatic at the gang’s open arms (or at least Mario’s), Louis joins the party. With Louis on their team, Mario’s jumping power naturally increases during battles alongside the bird. More relevantly, Louis places Mario on his shoulder before charging a mighty Memphawk Leap, allowing Mario access across larger gaps and up higher cliffs. Louis immediately demonstrates on the nearby cliff, solving that problem nicely. A little after exiting the cave, a Lakitu yells for someone to help a caved-in guest excavator. Looking up, Mario, Huey, Edwin and Louis see a turtle shape trapped behind a cracked wall. The turtle guest’s posh dialogue reminds Mario an awful lot of someone, but this thought is interrupted by Edwin’s own query- where’s the Rescue Squad? Seeing a guest in peril spurs the gang further and further into the valley. While Mario and friends see several moving log platforms along the walls, they too look more accustomed to Memphawk and Lakitu usage. Of course, Louis’ Leaps clear the distance which Mario’s normal jumps can’t. On the occasions where Louis misses his Leaps, he and Mario face off against the local Bald Clefts, Dry Bones, Spinias and Green Pokeys. Again, with Louis by Mario’s side, Mario’s improved Jumping power makes shorter work of the vale’s vicious fiends. Even the Slugshrooms hiding in the shade fall to Mario’s boots. Unfortunately, the earthquakes keep occurring more and more frequently… All that exercise leads the gang to a small valley. Mario, Edwin and Louis are about to pass through, when Huey suddenly stops them. Huey voices his concerns on how unstable the site is, something Louis agrees with. As another vibration occurs, Huey takes the moment to declare something personal- if something catastrophic happens, he’ll protect them all. To say Edwin is taken aback fails to portray how touched the Slurple is by Huey’s genuine concern for others. Huey’s claim is put to the test when a huge bowtied Chain Chomp appears. Mario and friends barely dodge the beautiful beast, as they dash to a safe spot Huey points out. Louis, however, recognizes the bowtied Chomp- it’s none other than Princess herself! Huey and Edwin are surprised by this reveal, while also now understanding how urgent it is they reach the main site. A little after that ordeal and some more Memphawk Leaps, Mario’s crew finally reaches the trapped guest. The guest and the nearby Memphawk guy are relieved at Mario’s arrival, considering the guest is low on snacks. Mario thwacks the wall a few times, freeing… …Kolorado of the Mushroom Kingdom’s Koopa Village. Mario and Kolorado reminisce on old times and quickly explain to Huey just who the Koopa professor is. From that, Huey takes the most important detail- how to say “archeological”. A slightly unamused Kolorado quickly explains he’s on Prism Island to search for Artifacts, due to their status as the final versions of the Decal Lands’ Things. As thanks, Kolorado gives Mario a Draggadon Bone he considered gnawing on. Just as Mario is about to claim his prize, however, Kidd the Vellbex quickly swipes the Draggadon Bone for herself! Though annoyed at Huey for thinking she’s a ghost, she threatens to ruin Mario and friends’ day before her time comes. Kidd quickly leaves, mentioning she’s off to the Coliseum, and it’s with her departure that Mario understands her threat- Princess the Chain Chomp is hot on Kidd’s heels! Even worse, Princess re-aims her sights on Mario. Mario tries standing up for himself, but Princess packs a punch! It may not be instantly fatal, but it’s still dangerous enough for Mario to consider escape as a better solution. Quickly, the plumber and pals bash and duck out of Princess’ sight. This leads to Princess destroying the nearby wall, in turn cleanly unearthing a Draggadon fossil! Bizarrely, though, there are unnatural purple spots on the colorless fossil, suggesting it’s not just color theft that befell the ancient dragon. All the while, Kolorado is all riled up at Kidd and Princess’ dual appearance, finding the former more frightening. The only thing calming Kolorado is the exposed Draggadon fossil. Huey soon finds his own bright side, as a nearby Orange Mini-Paint Star opens the way to Kiwano Temple. The visit to the temple is short-lived, sadly, as the gang can’t even enter. In fact, they make things worse in trying to reach the front door, since they destroy a nearby train track by Hammering a loose pillar to create a bridge across several spikes. Investigating the door in gets Louis to notice something missing, though. Eventually, Mario and friends decide to go back to the spot they do whenever they’re stuck looking for a Grand Paint Star- Port Prisma. Sure enough, they meet Peach and Toadsworth. By eavesdropping on a Red Koopa, the royal duo learned Ludwig von Koopa approved the Black Bill used at Sunglow Ridge. Strangely, though, instead of congratulating him for a fine mess, Bowser Junior gave Ludwig an earful, even confiscating all the black weapons and storing them in the hidden Koopaling hideout. Mario and Peach are mystified by Junior’s uncharacteristic decision and Bowser’s continued absence. All this talk spurs Peach to dart off to look for more info. After Toadsworth quickly gets to know Louis, he hurries after his younger female companion of unknown relation. Louis then suggests the gang head back to the Chateau to see if Princess has returned for real. Indeed, as soon as the gang enter the backyard, Princess is affectionately rolling over her master Orion. Following that moment, the immense Chain Chomp leaves. Louis and the Brustache intern are panicking immensely at their dad/employer being crushed. It turns out to be a worry born of nothing, as Orion is very cool with it. Actually, Orion now knows and admits Princess is ready to leave the nest, something he’s sure Chanterelle would be happy about if she were still around. Despite this part of Orion’s life now behind him, he encourages Mario and Louis to let Princess know he’ll be thinking of her if they come across her again, which Louis agrees to. Orion proceeds to beckon the gang follow him into the house. There, Orion tries to find, and gives, Mario something a guy at the dig site was about to throw out- a Sharp Spike. Our heroes speed-jog all the way back to the Kiwano Temple’s door. Eager to enter, Edwin and Louis encourage Mario to restore the Sharp Spike to its rightful place. Mario obeys, and in seconds, the lock on the door releases, opening it. Huey sums up the situation with the sharp spiny-looking spike, while restless to collect the Paint Star within. Mario and co enter the door. As soon as they’re out of sight, a fat guy and a lanky dude jump in front of the door. Of course, it’s Wario and Waluigi. The two are drawn to the idea of collecting the Paint Star. However, they were never taught that sharing is caring, as they bicker while climbing the temple wall. The inside of the Kiwano Temple is no different from the outside, as there’s hundreds of spikes littering the floor with tales of pain waiting to be told. In addition, several colorless flames are spread evenly across the first room, including a few on high ledges. With Louis’ help, Mario is able to reach and repaint all the flames, revealing a POW Block near the entrance. By hitting the POW Block, Mario turns all the spikes upside down, rendering the floor harmless and allowing Mario passage across to the next rooms. The second room not only has spiked floors, but unspiked dark pits as well. Louis is once again able to Leap with Mario up and across dangerous floors. Unfortunately, they eventually learn the limits of the Memphawk fanboy’s leaps, as some ledges are still way too high and too far. Mario and co look for a boost, and eventually find a strange hollow pillar in the top right corner of the room. Thankfully, the pits separating the hollow pillar from Mario are something Louis can circumvent, allowing the gang to reach it. Mario takes it from there, as he rolls within the pillar across the spike pits. Mario proceeds to roll the pillar in a location allowing Louis’ Leaps to reach the north exit of the room. In between all the spike navigation and pillar rolling, Mario and friends fight against some of the temple’s sharp foes. As expected, Spinies roam the temple’s halls. In addition, both Chain Chomps and Slugshrooms patrol the perimeter. Most interestingly of all is the presence of both Clubbas and Spikes within the temples. Through his battles in the ancient structure and summoning certain enemies with cards, Mario figures out the Clubbas and Chain Chomps are on the Koopalings’ side, while the Spikes are oddly allied with the Musketeers. This latter alliance gets Mario to silently wonder about the Spikes’ involvement in the Decal Lands incident as he fights. After a third room of hollow pillars and spiked pits, Mario and the gang eventually reach a Clubba balancing atop his own pillar. Once again piloting the pillar from within, Mario rolls it over far to the right. Eventually, he reaches a switch spike, causing the slice of spikes he and the gang are on to descend into a burning abyss. As soon as the platform reaches the bottom, it rumbles. This throws the Clubba into the pit of hot, liquid MAG-MA. Mario almost shares the same fate, but his three friends create a human ladder in the nick of time, with Huey being the one who reaches for the plumber. Working together, Huey, Edwin and Louis heave Mario back into the pillar. After everyone checks themselves, Huey notices a Double Mini-Paint Star (Yellow and Red) far in the distance. Unfortunately, everyone also notices the MAG-MA starting to rise. Thinking quickly, Mario finds another switch at the opposite side of the spiked platform, activating forward momentum. As the platform moves forward, Mario must dodge rocks in midair spit out by the MAG-MA. Since the hollow pillar wasn’t really designed with precision in mind, Mario gets hit by four rocks despite his best efforts. These fumbles almost cost Mario and friends their lives. Learning from his mistake, Mario ups his game and avoids hitting a fifth rock. The spiked platform eventually makes it across the lava pit, and the hollow pillar covers the spikes. A job well done, Mario quickly cleans himself. This brief reprieve, however, is interrupted by Waluigi and Wario’s buffoonish arrival! Wario mocks Mario for his luck, but Waluigi distracts the tycoon with another argument. Huey and Louis, not able to stand the wicked bros’ idiocy, tell the duo off. Wario, hearing none of it, decides to fight the red plumber gang instead! Oh, and Waluigi fights too, I suppose. Wario and Waluigi are as unpredictable as their birth certificates. While they still focus on Mario, they have no concept of friendly fire, as the duo often injure each other with their various moves. For every classic shoulder bash warrior utilizes, Waluigi takes out his sporting goods like his hockey stick and tennis balls to mess up Mario’s status. Waluigi also throws a ton of Bob-ombs, sometimes scorching Wario into a burning run! Mario tries to end the fight quickly by summoning allied enemies. However, Wario and Waluigi are more prepared than even they know. After a Clubba strikes Wario, the yellow gross jerk retaliates with his ugly, scary face, frightening the Clubba away. Meanwhile, when an allied Spike throws his spiked ball at Waluigi, the prankster counters by stuffing the Spike into a bag, then throwing the bag at Mario. Either way, this enforces a two-on-two bout. With no easy way out, Mario and his partners rely on their own skills to bankrupt the evil plumbers of their HP. Defeated, Waluigi accuses Mario and friends of cheating like he himself does at parties. Meanwhile, Wario tries to deny Mario victory by claiming a star made of paint would just melt in his hands. This comment angers Waluigi for how stupid it makes Wario look. The wicked bros argue and fight yet again. This time, the fight sends them over a hidden switch and the edge, into the lava, launching them out of the temple. The triggered switch lowers the lava and covered platform downwards. This allows Mario and the gang to reach the Double Mini-Paint Star, in turn opening the way to the Golden Coliseum and Redpepper Volcano. 'Chapter 2-3: Super Mario Gladiator ' ''"Insert story text here"'' As they already have the Crimson Grand Paint Star, Mario is naturally curious that there’s still more of the Red Zone to explore. Therefore, he and his friends quickly trek to Redpepper Volcano. Following more navigation over spread lava pits with Louis, the gang meet the leader of Yellow Rescue Squad, Iron Hard Jonny. Jonny takes in the view and heat of his surroundings, believing something Orion seems to have told him earlier. Eventually, after Jonny’s speech (during which the gang notices Jonny often combines words together), Jonny heads back to Port Prisma. The mystery of the extra red area taken care of, Mario and the gang climb back down the volcano and head to the Golden Coliseum. At the entrance, a yellow Shy Guy calls the team over to promote the locale’s Battle Royal, as well as one possible prize- a Grand Paint Star! Unfortunately, not only is the roster full, but security’s been busy keeping unwanted guests (read: the Musketeers) out. Edwin salivates at the idea of prizes while Louis props up his hero Mario’s fighting skills. This leaves Huey to get the others’ minds on track, as well as the need to get into the Coliseum now. In a pure stroke of luck, O’Chunks and Nastasia arrive on the scene. When pressed, O’Chunks explains the Memphawks suggested they check out the Coliseum. However, O’Chunks also heard the Koopalings took over the Coliseum, an accusation the Shy Guy doesn’t take well. Eventually, with her hypnotic powers, Nastasia convinces the Shy Guy to open up six more slots for the Battle Royal. The Shy Guy only asks the four heroes and two ex-baddies to stop by the pre-screening area. While Huey and O’Chunks are pumped, Nastasia is mostly indifferent. Unfortunately, when they reach the PS area, the gang sees the lift into the coliseum proper has been bent out of shape. The Shy Guy receptionist explains the damage was Kidd’s bad-to-the-bone doing, confirming she was here. The Shy Guy here just recommends coming back when the lift is repaired, when Mario’s inventory isn’t so bare-bones. Hearing the two bone puns so quick in succession aggravates Edwin. While they wait for the lift to be repaired, Mario and the gang decide to go check on the other teams entering. One of them, a bunch of Shy Guys, further confirms Kidd was around, seeing her with the Draggadon Bone. The Shy Guys also mention that when Kidd realized the Yellow Rescue Squad was on her tail, she left- but without the Draggadon Bone. This info lights a spark in Huey’s head, and the bucket realizes the Draggadon Bone is still somewhere in the Coliseum. O’Chunks and Nastasia are also checking out their competitors. Upon O’Chunks learning of the bent lift, he decides he’ll fix it! After checking the other competitors, of course, as Nastasia suggests. Immediately, Mario and the others head out the Coliseum door, before re-entering through the spectator entrance. It’s quite a maze inside the Coliseum, too. With so many openings to the stands to choose from, Mario has no idea where to even begin. Further complicating matters is the security. On top of the Snifits and Clubbas prowling the floors, the gang battle some Dry Dry Pokeys who are obviously not locals of the island and some wondrous-looking Hammer Bros, and wild Fuzzies who speak in a collective. Mario and friends also sees some Musketeers have indeed snuck into the Coliseum. Along the infiltrating Lepbellers are the surprisingly local Drybake Pokeys, a variant Mario previously saw in the Decal Lands and new areas of the Mushroom Kingdom. Shortly after fighting some goons, Mario head outside the Coliseum walls. As Huey admire the view, Louis reminisces on how the Memphawks loved the ideals the Royal Family used to build the Coliseum. Louis also reflects on the time he spent with Orion, sitting, talking and eating pasta. Just like his hero, Mario- Louis’ latest namedrop of Mario finally triggers a reaction in Edwin, who rudely tells Louis to stop fanboying. Louis only digs himself deeper and riles Edwin up more when the Memphawk is about to point out Mario’s strength. Realizing Edwin might have a point, Louis asks Huey for his honest opinion as well. Huey admits he likes Mario, too, as well as Edwin and his own fixations on their favorite things. However, Huey lightly suggests Louis could talk about other things for a change. Reluctantly, Louis agrees. Feeling a little bad for his explosion, Edwin tries to apologize, but Louis accepts he could try changing what he talks about once in a while. To get his mind off the drama, Mario looks for a way across the Coliseum walls. Mario eventually notices some of the walls are jutted out enough to sidle across. Huey likes this idea, comparing Mario to a Ninji. It’s not a cake-sidle, though, as several wild Fuzzies also crawl upon the walls in the worst spots. When Mario fights the Fuzzies, they speak as a collective, sending a chill down Mario’s spine. Even stranger is a seemingly innocuous Drybake Pokey who doesn’t appreciate an “indecisive rookie” Aace drafted from the Koopalings’ side. Edwin tries to learn more, but the Drybake Pokey, realizing who Edwin is, fights and belittles the recusant Slurple instead. Of course, the DB Pokey fails, but the thought of another enemy is still… The Fuzzies’ altered dialect and Drybake Pokey’s omen do not completely distract Mario and Edwin from navigating the enormous battle stadium. As there are some parts of the outer building with no jutted structure, Mario sometimes needs Louis and, for the first time in a while, Edwin, to navigate the exterior. By paying attention, Mario and friends also find a green-colored loose panel that drops the gang onto a hidden path, in turn leading to… …a secret room behind all the locker rooms. Upon entering this place, Louis picks this moment to tell the gang something important. Louis further clarifies it’s about the Coliseum, defusing Edwin from another fit. Relieved, Louis reveals some history about Golden Coliseum. The original games were held to entertain the Royal children. During construction, the King of Prism Island also made friends with other rulers, like the first Tutankoopa and Tower Power Pokeyhotep. While Edwin wants to hurry and fix the gate, Louis further reveals the youngest child of the King wanted to enter the games. Unfortunately, the King objected, while the Queen was busy with her own pursuits. Instead, the King allowed the Royal Pets to enter. This turned out to be a huge mistake, as the Royal Pets were good at fighting. They were so good, in fact, there were countless injuries, in turn leading to the cancellation of the original Battle Royal. It was only in recent years, after using a large amount of gold paint to hide the mess the Pets left behind, that the Battle Royal came back. Huey agrees, as the King never spoke of any Battle Royal when Huey was built and being tested. A public conversation leads to the gang eavesdropping on a private one shortly after. One of the combatants started attacking boxes in the back of the Coliseum, rather than enemies. This combatant there was something hidden in the boxes. At the end of the hall, Louis tosses Mario into a hole. The hole, in turn, leads to a room with three of the Yellow Rescue Squad (Jonny again, Veronica & Caan) as well as…the Draggadon Bone! Veronica does most of the talking, remembering how she and the other two chased Kidd from Marmalade Valley to here. Despite this, Veronica decides Mario should have the bone. Mario gets the Draggadon Bone for real this time, and the Yellow Squad take their leave. More good news arrives when Mario exits the room back into the main lobby, as O’Chunks and Nastasia finish checking the competition and are at the lifts. True to his word, O’Chunks fixes the bent lift with a single punch, lifting the Shy Guys’ spirits. O’Chunks gives advice to just keep going at a tough task. Even Nastasia’s pessimism doesn’t deter O’Chunks’ optimism, and the formerly angular duo ride the lift up. Mario and the gang are about to follow, but the Shy Guy at the desk won’t lower the lift until they answer some questions. Coincidentally (or not), they’re all questions about whether Mario has a bone to pick with his enemies. Affirmative to all answers, and while Edwin rolls his eyes, the lift finally lowers, allowing Mario and friends access to the Battle Royal. Mario and his friends arrive to the sight of uncountable Koopaling minions in seats. The many Shy Guys, Dry Dry Pokeys and Red Koopas are treated to the sight of Huey express joy at the sight of the Topaz Grand Paint Star. The arrival of the gang surprises the announcer, considering the Koopaling minions just subdued and blindfolded O’Chunks & Nastasia moments earlier. The announcer’s shock is topped by something Mario hasn’t seen on Prism Island so far- a Goomba, dropping in from above. The Goomba, wearing Musketeer garb, has a bone to pick with Mario. Despite the Goomba giving constant hints to Mario who he is, Mario still doesn’t remember the Goomba from his alternate Mushroom Kingdom adventure. Nastasia, however, does remember the Goomba by his voice and actual name- Perry, the Goomba who defected on Luigi when the green plumber needed someone most. Nastasia compliments Perry on his spirit despite his betrayal not mattering anymore, saddening O’Chunks. Unfortunately, Perry isn’t grateful for the compliment, revealing the Musketeers have tested him to defeat Mario! Perry, though still a simple headbonking Goomba, isn’t as predictable as his unnamed fellows. Every turn in battle, Perry steals energy from Mario’s Partner Meter to permanently power himself up. Over time, Perry’s headbonking stops being adorable and encourages Mario to stop messing around. As Mario fumbles through his deck, he accidentally summons a Boosketeer to his side. Strangely, though, while the Boosketeer’s offensive drops at the thought of battling a fellow Musketeer, his vitals remain completely intact. Mario wonders if the other Musketeers don’t really see Perry as a fellow, then proceeds to thrash the Goomba. His pride wounded again, Perry runs off swearing revenge, like a punk. After the announcer remembers Perry’s annoyingness as the reason the Koopalings didn’t bring him along earlier, the announcer finally announces the beginning of the Battle Royal. At the sound of this announcement, dozens, if not over a hundred enemies, arrive on lifts. Mario’s allies are overwhelmed with the odds against them surviving this long. O’Chunks breaks out of his bonds, as well as allow Nastasia to see again. The two entering the fray does encourage Edwin, but he’s still unsure of the team’s success. Thinking quickly, Huey wonders if there’s a way to take the enemy teams out all at once. In their search for a quick win, Mario and O’Chunks’ teams brawl against many of the Battle Royal’s participants. Mario soon believes Edwin is right, in that the team can’t believably defeat every foe in the arena without drastically dwindling their cards and paint. It’s Huey’s earlier remark that reminds Mario of the conversation the team overheard before finding the Draggadon bone. Bringing this advice to the forefront switches Mario from “offensive” to “investigative” as he quickly destroys the boxes. As Mario searches, O’Chunks and Nastasia are whalloping on most of the other competitiors. O’Chunks instantly defeats several foes, but takes just as much punishment in turn. Seeing his former rival fight so hard inspires Mario, and the plumber searches much faster. Before O’Chunks bites the dust, Mario finally finds something super useful in one of the boxes, a Super Star. Touching it makes Mario invincible. Wasting no time, Mario turns the tide of the Battle Royal, and quickly runs through dozens of enemies, taking them out like a flash! Appreciative of this teamwork, O’Chunks gives Mario some Mushroom and Syrup cards he can spare. O’Chunks’ gratitude leaves him open to the gate lifting behind him however. Just as quickly, three Chain Chomp chariots knock O’Chunks into the far left wall, and a worried Nastasia hurries over. The driver of the main chariot? Iggy Koopa, the insane one of the seven Koopalings- or at least the most insane. Iggy quickly mocks Mario, as well as brag how frustratingly overpowered he is, before a really problematic battle begins. Iggy isn’t joking either- while his chariot riding Hammer Bros and Snifits are slow to avoid Mario’s moves, Iggy dodges everything Mario throws at him. Even Fire Flower and Ice Flower balls are too slow to compensate. All Mario can do is attack the lower minions and build up his Partner Meter for a hopeful miracle, as well as wonder why he didn’t heed the receptionist Shy Guy’s bone comments earlier. Iggy’s powerful chariot team attack further complicates Mario’s survival. Eventually, Mario’s Partner Meter fills. At Mario’s command, Louis leaps at Iggy faster than the Koopaling can react, knocking him off the chariot. With no more chariot, Mario and Louis finish Iggy off like a clownfish. Iggy, embarrassed at his defeat, sulks out of the Coliseum. Because Mario’s team is the last one standing, this makes them the winners of the Battle Royal, and therefore the Topaz Grand Paint Star! Edwin, Louis and Huey bask in the victory- Louis especially, as he got to fight alongside Mario in his home island’s coliseum. Further boosting their good mood, Orion and Kolorado arrive to further congratulate them. O’Chunks and Nastasia also cheer each other up on their loss, waving Mario goodbye for a while. As O’Chunks and Nastasia leave, though, O’Chunks sneezes on a nearby switch. This causes an enormous statue to emerge in the middle of the coliseum. Everyone is taken aback by the appearance of the statue. Orion himself wonders if there’s a secret to the statue, while Huey is horrified by the immense stone monument. Kolorado finally breaks the silence by offering to inspect the statue, while Mario grab the Grand Paint Star. Mario and friends agree. They awaken the Topaz Giant Paint Star and take another ride across the skies. Edwin almost jumps for joy, and his death, when he sees the Topaz Grand Paint Star has restored the color of Mondo Woods’ giant coin! '''End of Chapter Text: "Iggy Koopa, another member of the Koopalings had the Yellow Giant Paint Star hidden in the Coliseum. But our gladiatoric heroes thwarted Iggy and recovered the Giant Paint Star from his clutches. Things were starting to look much more brighter for our heroes. But as our heroes' journey continues, another journey is about to begin for another certain green-clothed hero..." 'Paper Luigi Introduction' Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, in Mario’s old house, Luigi awakens in the early morning from a raging party. Luigi considers to himself that while it was nice of Mario to leave him the house, Luigi simply doesn’t make enough coins to pay for it. Luigi’s thoughts are distracted by the sounds and sight of a cloaked stranger, leaving a letter in the kitchen before running out. The letter itself is strange- it was written a pretty long time ago, to be delivered later. The letter further explains there’s a helpful item on Prism Island to deal with an unknown problem. Alongside the letter is a crystal, which the message explains will help Luigi find the item. What really sells the letter for Luigi is a claim that after the task with the item is complete, Luigi can sell the item for a really high price. Of course, the letter has no signature- though Luigi recognizes something familiar about the letter. Regardless, the promise of cash sends Luigi straight out the front door, missing a phone call from someone named Ganag on Prism Island… End of Introduction Text "Upon findng a crsytal-made message within Mario's house, Luigi heads off seeking his fortune. But little did he know of the perils that laid ahead of him. What sort of adventure would be in store for Luigi? ONly time would tell. But for now, let's get back to Mario and his friends and see where their adventures will take them next?" Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT* articles Category:Chapters Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT* Chapters Category:Paper Mario Chapters